I Hate You
by xoxoshelbyxoxo
Summary: Get away from me! I hate you!" Courtney yelled. Yeah i'm not so good with summarys. Its rated T cuz well I wrote this a long time ago and I dont remember whts on it. DxC
1. Chapter 1

"Get away from me, I hate you" Courtney yelled at Duncan "You know you like me" Duncan said back "I would never like an OGRE" She yelled then walking to the cabin, then taking out her diary

That ogre of a boy Duncan thinks I like him, thats never going to happen. Why can't he like Lindsey or Heather or anyone else but me.

"You so like him" Bridgette said "How did you know what I was writing" Courtney said "You were saying your thought outloud again"  
"Crap, I have to stop that. Well I do not like him"  
"Whatever, you have to admit it sooner or later"

"She so like's you" Geoff said to his friend "Ya I know but she's to stobbern to admit it" Duncan exclamed "She'll admit it any day now"  
"I hope"  
"We should go to bed"  
"Ya night"

The Next Morning:

"WAKE UP" Chris yelled into the loudspeaker

"AHHHHHHH" Heather yelled falling off the bed "he he" Lindsey snickered "Shut Up"

"TODAY'S CHALLANGE IS A TEST OF SURVIVAL" said the loudspeaker "COME TO THE MESS HALL TO LEARN MORE AND GET YOUR SUPPLIES"

"Uggg let go guys" Trent said yawning "Ok i'll meet you guys there" Duncan yawned "k dude"

Duncan took out one of the books that he took from Courtney and put a note in it, got dressed and left for the mess hall.

Bridgette, Gwen, and Courtney were talking about the challange

"Do you think it will be in the woods?" Bridgette asked "With our luck, yup" Gwen answered "Oooo there's Duncan" "Oh shut up" Courtney snapped at her "I do not like him"

Duncan dropped the book on the table. Bridgette grabbed it before Courtney did.

"Give me that" she yelled "What's this?" Gewn asked holding the note "Well I don't know give it to me" "Let us read it first"

"Ok campers this week the challange will be survival in the woods by yourselfs"

"ourselves?" Bridgette asked nerviously "Yes, now everyone come up and get your supplies and map showing where you will camp" Chris answered

"Hey look princess we will be camping near eachother" Duncan said to Courtney "Wow arent I luckey" she said unenthousiasicly "So did you read my note"  
"No Gwen and Bridgette took it"  
"Oh ummmm not good"  
"Why"  
"Well it said......................"


	2. Chapter 2

"................it said, Hey Princess I know you hate me right now but I just want to say you were right I am an ogre and a pig. If you want me to leave you alone I will, just talk to me without yelling for once OK. I want to tell you something but I can't say it on a note. So please, please just talk to me.  
"Oh wow, Duncan. So what did you want to tell me"  
"That I-"

"COURTNEY COURTNEY COURTNEY" Gwen and Bridgette yelled grabbing Courtney and bringing her to the cabin.  
"LET GO OF ME, AHHHH DUNCAN HELP"  
"Shhhhhhh"

They were in the cabin talking and packing for the challenge.  
"So did he tell you what he was going to tell you?" Bridgette asked "No, he was but you two came and grabbed grab me" Courtney snapped "Whoops" "Ya, whoops. OK you guys were right I do like him"  
"HA WE TOLD YOU"  
"Ya ya whatever"

"OK CAMPERS MEET UP IN THE FOREST TO START YOUR CHALLENGE" Chris said in the loudspeaker.

"Time for torture" Bridgette sighed "It's just one night" Gwen said "But I hate it" "Ya well the sooner we do the stupid challenge the sooner we get it over with"  
"ya"

All the campers were in the forest waiting for the rules from Chris.

"Hey Courtney" Duncan yelled waving her over.  
Courtney looked at her friends "Well go" Bridgette said giggling "Ok see you guys after this is all over, bye"  
"Bye"

"Hey Princess"  
"Don't call me that"  
"Whatever"

Confession Cam:

Bridgette: This is going great, Courtney finally admitted that she liked Duncan. And I might get over my fear of being alone in the forest.

End of confession

"Ok here are the rules, you must stay by yourself all night and thats it I guess. and GO!" Chris said

The campers started running into the forest.

"So what were you going to tell me?" Courtney asked "I'll tell you later" Duncan answered "Ummm ok"  
"This is where your camping, if you need anything I'm right over there" He said then winked "Whatever, bye"  
"Oh um bye"

Courtney was setting up her tent, thinking about Duncan.  
"Do I like him as much as he likes me?" she thought "Ohh I don't know"  
She finally got her tent set up, but it fell down.  
"Crap, I know I should've let my dad teach me how to set these things up" she said out loud. "Need some help, Princess?" Duncan asked standing over her "Woah didn't see you there, and no I don't need help thank you, I am a CIT remember. Go back to your campsite, if your seen with me we will loose the challenge"  
"Ok, bye"

"She so likes me" Duncan whispered to himself 


End file.
